What happens when you listen your father's advice
by Kalvie.64
Summary: This story is 12 years after the last book. Chloe now has the carrier that she always dreamed about but she is still not happy. Her father encourages her to see if Derek is as unhappy as she is without him. I do not own the caracters, they belong to Kelley Armstrong.
1. Chapter 1

**1)**

 **Chloe's POV**

\- Don't forget, dinner is served at five. You better not be late this time, said my dad. I know how this work of yours can finish late but please sweetheart make an effort.

\- I know and I apologize. But the final scenes are filmed today and I am pretty sure that I am going to make it in time.

Just as I said the last word, I left my house. Sometimes, my father came at my house to visit when he had some time off work. It does not happen often and when he comes here he always makes dinner. It's as if he tries to live the moments that he lost with me when I was a teenager. For almost three whole years, I was not even able to see him. At the beginning, I was at Lyle House. At the time, I thought that it was an institute for mentally unstable teenagers but it was for a scientific experimentation on our supernatural powers. So my friends and I ran away from them. We have been caught once but after that the cabal that was responsible for the experiments lost our track.

Of course, my dad knows nothing about that. He just think that I tried to run away from that institution while I was younger because I was in a rebellious phase or something. But he still feels bad about it.

I still remember the day that I came back home. My father was in his study, working as usual. When he saw me, he ran toward me and said that he was sorry. He also promised me that he will never send me back there, which was what I was expecting from him. If he tried to send in another institute I think that I would have ran away again.

\- Chloe! You are late, again, said my boss.

\- Sorry I had some situation that I had to take care of. My dad just came home and-

\- I don't care. Hopefully it's the last day. I will give you an advice, whether you want it or not. In life people don't wait for you. If you didn't already prove numerous times that you are the best director I ever worked with, I would have fired you. But there is a lot people that will not take your talent into consideration when you are almost always late. Those people will fire you without a doubt. So do not be late again.

\- You know that I am trying to arrive on time. But just like you, I have responsibilities and things to take care of. Since you won't fire me, can we please start working?

\- Sure.

Christopher, my boss, and I used to be a couple. We broke up a couple of months ago because he was way too controlling. I could only do things when he authorized it and I hated it. He even chose what I ate for Christ sake. Now he thinks that he is my best friend and that his purpose in life is to give me advice every day. For him being late of a few seconds is that big of a deal. As he said hopefully it's the last day that I am going to be required to spend with him.

The day passed really quickly actually because I was so excited to have a talk with my dad. Sure I spoke to him this morning but I don't spend a lot of time with him and I can't wait to see him again.

When I got home, we talked about his work or mine. But this night turned into a bad night when he started talking about Derek.

\- You were good together, he said. I don't say that often but when you talked about him you were happy. And now, I am not certain that you are happy. Even if you have the carrier that you always dreamed about.

\- I told you that it was over. We wanted different things and I wanted to see you again.

\- Maybe you should try to ring him and see if he is happy without you. Because I have a feeling that you are not only because he is not around.

\- Come on, dad! I haven't seen him in 10 years. Of course he got over me and the fact that I left.

\- Whatever you say sweets, just think about it okay?

\- Ok. I will.

That night I picked up the phone I hoped that Derek still had the same phone number that he had when I left him.


	2. Chapter 2

**2)**

 **Derek's POV**

"Who is this?" I said as I answered the phone.

When someone calls me they usually means business. No one calls me just to chat and I am fine with that. What I am not fine with is the unknown person that is calling me. It never happened before. Probably because there is no company that would call a private number.

"Hi Derek, I know it's been a while but I kind of wanted to talk to you" said the person at the other end.

It has been years since Chloe has left to go and live her life. For a while I thought she would call, I actually was hoping she would. But I gave up that kind of illusion a few years ago. After I heard that she was going out with some prick, I tried to let it go the best as I could. No one said that I could not keep the same phone number in case that she ever thought to pick up the phone and call me.

"It's nice to hear from you Chloe, it has been quite a while." I said.

"I know. And I really am sorry about that."

For a minute, no one spoke. At some point I thought that she hung up on me but I could still hear her breathing. I did not know what to say so I waited until she spoke again.

"I have got to admit, I have been thinking about you lately. I know that I do not have any right to ask you this after how we parted ways but I am going to ask anyway. Can we see each other again? You know just to catch up or something." She said nervously.

She was close to stuttering again, so I got her out of her misery. Not just that but I really could not wait to take her up on her offer. At the beginning, I thought that she called me because she needed me to help to fix something. I would have helped her but I think that it would have broken something in me if she called me just for that. All those years that I waited for her but had to convince myself that she deserved something better. Even thought at some point I became so selfish that I almost called her just to hear her voice and make sure that she still remembered me. I didn't wanted to scare her, so I went with something simple.

"I would love to. How about tomorrow at 7?"

"It would be great, if you live close to New York. If not it could be some other day you know. And if you are not comfortable with –"

"Tomorrow it is. I will come to pick you up don't worry. And Chloe, thank you for calling me. You are right it has been a while."

I hung up as soon as I finished my sentence. If I kept the conversation going I would probably have made a fool out of myself. She already knows that I have keeping tabs on her, she does not need to know that she had security following her everywhere she goes. She would think that it is extreme but we had trouble with the St. Cloud's cabal a little while back. We can victorious at the end but we lost Kit along the way and I will certainly not lose Chloe to this madness.

She already gave so much to fight the Edison group and all their associates. She deserves a life of her own and one in which she is happy. She deserves to have everything she wants and if it is not me, I am ready to live with that if she smiles every day.

I just hope that tomorrow, what she will want is me.

 **I know that it has been a while since I updated the story but there was school stuff that I needed to finish.**

 **Please review and share with me what you think about this chapter.**

 ** _HeyItsShaylakae_ , I hope that you like better this way and thank you for your opinion. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**3)**

 **Chloe's POV**

I don't recall being this nervous. The phone call with Derek went just like I hoped. He wants to see me! I thought that we would talk a bit and that it will be awkward but meeting up with him? It's even better. What bugs me is that there is still a possibility that he is happy now and that he really has gotten over me. He could even be in a relationship with someone and just agreed to meet up because he does not want to disappoint me.

 _Stop this_ , I ordered to myself. _Go to sleep and you are going to figure it out tomorrow_. It should have worked. I have had dates before and I was even was engaged for a few months before I broke it off with Christopher. I don't even know why I said yes to him. We were in a bad pass and we were trying to make it work. Someone that likes when his girlfriend asks "how high" when he says "jump" is not my kind of guy. But when I think about it, I realize that I wanted to prove to myself that I was over Derek. The thing is I never really got over Derek. He was always on my thoughts somehow and I was always comparing Christopher. In the end, we broke it off. We were not compatible and I refused to get married to someone that I will never share my secret with. I think it was a good thing that I never told him. He already has enough leverage on me just knowing how to push my buttons.

Derek would never do that. He liked that I don't always bend to his will. He even respected it. Christopher, on the other had hated that I contradicted him. He thought that I did this on purpose to infuriate him. Honestly, it could never have worked between the two of us, I see it now. I think that he has a new girlfriend but I honestly do not care.

I went to sleep on that thought.

The next day was a blur. I don't even remember what I did except from preparing myself for my meet up with Derek. I did things that I usually never do. I took almost an hour to figure out what to wear, I applied makeup, did my hair and I even put on some high heels. But the end result is priceless. My hair and makeup are on point. I have a little bit of eye shadow and lip gloss. My blond hair are now perfectly waved. As for my outfit, I picked a navy blue cardigan and a black skirt. Let just say that my style has changed since the last time he saw me.

While I was doing a double check of my attire, Derek rang the bell. As I passed the clock on the hallway, I realized that it was 7 p.m. sharp. That is when something hit me. I never told him where I was living. How the hell did he found that out?

"Wow", Derek said as soon as I opened the door. "You are beautiful."

"Um, thanks. You are great too."

"Thank you. Are you ready?"

"Yes, but how did you found out where I lived? I never told you."

"I made sure to look on you from time to time. You know, just to make sure you were all right."

"Oh."

Could I have said anything more stupid than that? "Oh." Just "oh." But I expected something more. Something along the lines of "I missed you and I kind of could not stay away from you". But it's Derek we are talking about. He is always logical and is almost never driven by his emotions alone.

"Does it bother you?" He added as we walked to his car.

"Not at all. I think that I feel safer with knowing that you are watching over me. Not always but sometimes. Or maybe not that often at all… Sorry. What I meant to say was thank you."

Since he never responded, I think that he never heard what I said. He directed me toward his car and even opened my door. That gave me some kind of hope. Maybe he still say me as the Chloe he still has feelings for.

The drive was silent. There was some music in the background but nothing too loud. Probably because he did not want to be distracted by anything. And with a hearing like his it could be only a whisper and he would hear it.

When we finally arrived at the restaurant we had a valet that took care of our car. With him, I was used to hiding from the Edison group and the rest of the world. Being in a restaurant such as "Jolie" was not my style and too chic for me. You also have to have made a reservation a few months prior to have a table.

"Mr. Souza, nice to see you again", said the maître d'. "A table for two?"

"Yes", he responded.

He also gave her a few hundred bills. He must have seen that I was confused because he explained that it was because she could find us a table on such a short notice.

Who was this Derek?

He certainly is not the Derek that I left a few years ago. I get that he grew up and made life for himself but this so not what I expected. I have had that kind of life with Christopher. It proved that the spotlight was not for me.

"What is this place?" I asked.

"It's a really nice restaurant and I usually come here every time that I'm around. I thought that you would like it. And the owner of this restaurant was in the Edison group experiment too. I met Nathan a few years ago when dad rescued him."

"This is awesome. Did are you two close?"

"Yes, very. He is like me and thought me how to control my wolf and how to handle myself in a fight. He is also a good friend of Simon which is weird."

"Why is that? Did you and Simon picked up a fight?"

"No, nothing like that. Nathan is as carefree as Simon but he still has a sense of responsibility. He is like Simon and me in the same body."

"So, how is everyone?"

"Everyone is fine. Since we got rid of the Edison group, no one else has been after us. Simon, Tori, dad and I all live in Seattle. We also rescued a few others that were still in the Edison group's labs. How are you?"

"I am good. I finally got the job I wanted and I just finished a movie. But there was something that was not right. I am happy in my career but I miss you all."

"I miss you too. Since you left, I keep thinking what would have happened if I left town with you."

"It was my dream and you also had your family you coul-"

"It is you family too Chloe. They care about me just as much as they care about you."

The waiter saved me from answering that. He took our orders and when he came back with our orders, we were still silent.

I know what I came here for but I can't seem to force myself to ask him. I already know that he is not that happy without me in his life. But is it just because he wants me as a friend or something more. I also feel like I don't know a whole part of him. He is calmer now, more in control of his own emotions. He is also prettier than I remembered. He has more muscle and seem even taller than he was. Derek looks like a movie star, it's plain and simple.

"I'm sorry", I said when we were out for a walk. "I never asked you how you were."

"You could say that I am busy. My work requires long hours and sometimes I have to travel but I love it."

"What do you do?" I asked.

I liked the way he smiled when he talked about that. It reaches his eyes and he looks like a little boy that just got a present. It is so different from the usual expression he used to have all the time. The one that clearly meant that he had to be an adult to fast. The one that showed he never really a childhood.

"I own a company that specialise in physical training. I have trainers at my charge and several gyms around the US."

"That is amazing! I am so glad that you are happy."

"I am in my job. But I you have to know that I still miss you. There has not been a single day since you left that I have not thought about you."

"Me neither. I was never really happy without you and it's why I called you. I wanted to know if you were happy without me."

I was looking at my hands while I was talking so didn't see when he lower his head and capture my lips with his. It was chaste for a kiss but it was filled with emotions. I could feel that he missed me.

"Do you want to go to Seattle with me?" Derek said as soon as the kiss was over. "If it's not for me than for Simon and Tori. They miss you as much as I do."

"To be honest, I think that this was exactly what I was looking for when I called you. I wanted to know if you were as unhappy without me as I was without you. I don't know if I should feel bad that you were unhappy or happy because you have missed miss me as much as I missed you."

After that, we headed back to my house. When we were there, he opened my door and we even got to the part in the movie where the girl does not know what to. She obviously want to kiss the guy but would it be weird right now?

I finally decided on a light kiss. It was sweet and he didn't even push me for more.

"To answer you earlier question, I would be happy to go back to Seattle with you." I said as I unlocked the door.

"I am going to pick you up tomorrow at 10." He said with a smile on his lips.

Well, that went better than I expected.


	4. Chapter 4

**4)**

 **Derek's POV**

"Welcome to Seattle", I said as we got of the jet.

When she saw that we were not flying on a commercial flight, she was speechless. I have to admit that the last time we saw each other, we were still running from the Edison group and that she probably did not expect that from me. She knows that I am not that much of a big spender. But this private jet is totally worth it. I can't stand being close to someone for a few hours. Before I got this plane, I thought I was going to rip someone's head up by the end of the trip. Usually it was my seat neighbor but sometime it was the annoying flight attendant that tried to flirt. I didn't want to end up in jail so this is pretty much the best option I have. I have to travel for work and the distances are usually too long to be done in a car. So private jet it is.

Since the airport employees were taking care of our luggage, we went directly to my car. And it is one hell of a car. I almost named her but at that point it was too much. My Maserati Ghibli is not going to be named and it's a shame. But in the few cars that I now own it's my favorite.

"Do you want me to leave you alone with her?" Chloe ask as she chuckles.

"With whom?" I replied.

I had no clue of who she was talking about. She was the only girl here except for the flight attendant and I am pretty sure that it's not her we are talking about.

"Your car." She said with a smile that reached her eyes. "You, know, I have seen guys look at girls exactly like you look at that car. I am pretty sure that there is a name for that."

She just kept laughing as I shook my head.

"Who do you want to visit first?" I ask when she is done making fun of me. "Simon's house is closer or I could ask them to come to my house."

"Option number 2. I would like to see them all just like before. After that someone will be able to drop me to a hotel."

"There is no way that you are going to spend even a night at a hotel when you can go to my house." I said instantly.

She is my guest and I am the one that asked her to come here. If she does not want to spend the night at my house than she can go to Tori's but no one will even allow her to sleep elsewhere. I would drag her back to my house kicking and screaming if I had to.

"I just didn't want to bother you." She replied. "I know that you used to like to be alone and I didn't want to impose."

"You know that you have always been the exception to that rule." I said to her. She still looked like she was uncomfortable. So I said what I thought would put her at ease. After all, we have been apart for 10 years now.

"And there is plenty of bedrooms in the house. You will be able to pick one," I added.

"Then I will be happy to stay at your house," she said while playing with her own hands and hair.

My wolf was happy that she accepted to stay at my house and so was I. Thought, I don't like it when she is restless around me. I know that she never was afraid of me so there is at least one thing that I am not worried about. What actually bugs me is that she does not seem comfortable around me like we were before.

The rest of the car ride was in silence. It was not even a comfortable silence. It was awkward and filled with unease.

It was even worst when we arrived at my house. I haven't mentioned it to her before we got there but her reaction is a sign that I should have. Her mouth is wide open and she can't even let a word out of her mouth. Oh, and she is looking between me and the house like she can't really believe that it's mine.

"Wow! This is really a pretty house. But you should have told me it was this big," she said like if it was a bad thing.

Let's just say that my house is more of a mansion than a house. And I couldn't wait for her to find out what the inside looked like. I know she always lived in big houses so this should not be such a shock for her. They say that sometimes the girls are clueless around guys. Well imagine how clueless I was feeling right now.

"Would it really have changed something if I had told you that my house was bigger than what I used to live in?" I asked.

Before she left, Simon, dad, Tori and I lived in a one story house. We were still running from the Edison group so it was easy to sell and we did not attract attention. Everything in the house was made so that our stuff could be easily put in a luggage of some sort and leave the town as soon as possible.

"No," she said not on the annoyed tone she used before. "It just remembers me of the house I used to share with my mother and my father before she died. I'm sorry I directed my anger at you."

As soon as she finished talking, I hugged her hoping that it would comfort her. I have no idea how it feels to lose one of your parent and I can't imagine how hard it would be if Kit died.

"Thank you for that," she said as she got away from me. "Are you offering me a tour?"

"Of course. Come on in."

* * *

About an hour later, we were done with the tour and she was in her own bedroom unpacking her things. I offered to help her but she didn't want my help and I did not want to push her. So I am now downstairs and wondering what to do with myself. I tried everything to keep myself busy while my family shows up but I can't seem to be interested in anything and my thoughts are always getting back to Chloe anyway. So there is not much that I can do.

I was just powering up my computer when I heard Tori and Simon arguing outside the house. At least, they don't need to ring the doorbell, I can hear them a few miles away.

"Could you please stop yelling at each other," Kit said. "I already have a headache so don't make it worst."

That was totally what I was thinking but saying it just fired up a new fight between these two.

"You see," Simon said accusingly. "It's your fault. You so shouldn't have started it. Now dad is going to be mad at us again."

"So now it is my fault!" Tori responded. "I am so not the ones who started this you –"

"Okay, guys! Enough!" I said on a rather loud and grumpy tone.

"Ha! You annoyed him too." Simon started again. "You can't seem to stop yourself from –"

"Are you always this petulant or is this a new development?" I said as I cut Simon off mid-sentence. "It seems that you can't keep from acting like kids when you are together. What are twelve?"

"Well if I calculate it right, and I think I do, Simon is 28 and I am 27. So, yeah, a bit far from 12 years old don't you think?" Tori said.

"Simon! Tori!" Chloe said as she ran to give hugs to the both of them and Kit when she saw him. She was at the top of the stairs when she screamed their names so the fight must have drawn her out of her room. "I am so happy to see you guys. It has been so long since we even talked to each other. Come on in and tell me what you have been up to."

When we were all sitting on the couches, Chloe urged them on. Obviously, Tori was the most eager to catch up with Chloe.

"I am now working for a good friend of mine." Tori said. "She is just like us and she was hidden in one of Edison group's lab. We almost didn't see her and rescued her along with a few other that were in other cells. Anyway, her name is Katherine and she owns two big companies. And she asked me to be her personal assistant so I said yes."

"Do you like it?" Chloe asked. "As I recalled, you didn't really likes taking orders from others."

"You know, at the beginning, I thought that I would hate it and exactly because she would give me orders. But I am almost just the PA by title. She treats me more like a consultant and I keep in line the other Personal assistants. I have seen how she acts with them and I would have ripped her head off in about two seconds maximum. So what about you?"

As Chloe talked about her father and the movie that just finished, I kept thinking that she really did not looked like if she really had everything in life. Of course, she loves her job. I can see it by just hearing her talk about how much she loves the script and how proud she is about the interpretation of it. But when Simon asked her if she was happy, there was a change in her attitude. She became way more hesitant in her answers and she did not look as happy as she did a few minutes ago.

When she was done answer the general answers, it was Simon's turn.

"How about you?" Chloe asked Simon. "You haven't talked about yourself at all."

"Well, um, I am kind of in a relationship with someone right now."

"Is it serious?" Chloe said.

By the tone of her voice, I can say that she was as hoping that it was as she was happy for him. See, Chloe used to have feelings for Simon before when we all in Lyle house and a little while after. But she told me that at one point, she started to see him more like a friend than like a possible boyfriend. That was around the time where she spent more time helping me to change into a wolf and just basically speaking to me. I have to say that before that I did not make many efforts to interact with her. Now, she a friendship with Simon, or at least she used to before she left.

"Kind of." He answered.

At that I rolled my eyes. Simon was engaged to the girl. And by girl I mean Katherine, the girl Tori works for. They have been together for at least 7 years and just got engaged las year.

"If by kind of you mean that you are engage to her and that you are going to marry her in a few months than yes. You are kind of in a serious relationship." Tori clarified for Chloe.

"I am so happy for you! You so deserve this Simon." Chloe said.

"And they are the cutest thing together," Tori said.

When she saw that Kit, Simon and I were looking at her like she told the worst lie ever, she added: "Okay, you kind of are annoying and all over each other all the time. But it is cute to see that the most powerful one of this couple is the girl."

"And this is supposed to be surprising because…." Kit asked.

At that they all laughed, even Simon who was beginning to be tired of jokes about him and Katherine.

"So, what is she like?" Chloe asked

"You will see when you will meet her. She is still at the office right now but there is no way to describe her that will really do her justice." Simon said.

Damn, he was even more in love with her than I thought.

* * *

When they were all gone, Chloe and I stayed up for a few hours and chatted about this and that. It was good to find back that Chloe again. The one that still trusted me not to hurt her. The one that was not uncomfortable around me. The Chloe I always dreamed of calling me back and saying that she missed me. It was the only thing that kept me going at times and the only reason that I kept this phone number. It was the only way that she could have contacted me.

"You know," she said looking around the room. "I really love this house. Thought, I keep thinking that I have seen this house before. But I can't remember. And before you ask, no, it is not because it looks so much like my mother's house."

"Do you remember the time when we talked about how we saw our future together a few weeks before you left?" I asked.

"Yes, why?"

"This is the house you described to me when I asked you what your perfect house was. Or at least, it's the best representation of it that I could make out of the description you gave me."

She was staring at me, mouth wide open and struggling to get a word out because she kept stuttering. What I saw in her eyes made me congratulate myself. I have not seen so much emotion in just one gaze for the past 10 years.

As I took her head between my hands, I told her: "Everything was about you and getting back to you Chloe. I always hoped that you would see that you were better off with me. But, if for some reason, you would have been happy with the douche that was your ex, I would have chased you. We always belonged together Chloe."

I didn't even have to kiss her. As soon as I was done, she kissed me. This kiss was hotter than the last one that we shared. After I don't know how long, I picked her up from the floor without breaking our everlasting kiss and took her to my bedroom. The one she should have put her stuff in in the beginning because that was where she belonged.


End file.
